Transformers Armada Energon Christmas Special
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: really short no plot just randomnes constructive crit accepted please read. chappie 2 is up Ode to the Christmas tree starring Armada Galvatron read and reveiw k plus for plant mutilation
1. gifts from Alpha Q

12 Days Of Christmas By Pink Panther 9.7

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Energon Generation 1 Or Armada Or The Minicon Weapons They Belong To Hasbro Only The Daft Gifts And Vhiaxus Are Mine!

Rated k

(Mutters)

#Sounds#

Actions

On the first day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Cyclonus: 'A shoe horn to menace with.' (What's a shoe horn?)

On the second day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast.' (What's toast and butter Iwill make you pay with your life if you ask me to sing this pathetic song again!')

Cyclonus: 'And a shoe horn to menace with.' ('Ehehe.')

On the third day of Xmas Alpha q gave to me.

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres.'

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast.' #grumble#

Cyclonus: 'And a shoe horn to menace with.' #coughs#

On the forth day of Xmas Alpha q gave to me.

Galvatron: '4 cotton swabs.' ('What the slagging hell is this a wimpy song what is this cotton swab?')

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres.'

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast.' #snorts#

Cyclonus: 'And a shoe horn to menace with.' #mutter#

On the fifth day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats. ' ('Do you sit on them then or what?')

Galvatron: '4 cotton swabs. ' #splutter/cough#

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres. '

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast' ('I'm bored of this idiotic game.')

Cyclonus: 'And a shoe horn to menace with. ' (Humph.)

On the sixth day of Xmas Alpha q gave to me.

Starscream: '6 new swords. '

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats. ' #cackles#

Galvatron: '4 cotton swabs. ' (What's this nonsense cotton and swabs I thoughtI said that I dont tolerate this kind of nonsense?)

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres. '

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast.'(FehI rather pummel Prime')

Cyclonus: 'And a shoe horn to menace with. ' walks off

On the seventh day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Shockblast: '7 nasal sprays. ' ('I don't have a face only an eye idiotic human')

Starscream: '6 new swords. '

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats. ' falls asleep

Galvatron: '4 cotton swabs. ' (Oh that's what it is well thats what I like to hear)

Vhiaxus: '3star sabres. '

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast. ' (This is piece of pie what's pie)

Cyclonus: walks in 'And a shoe horn to menace with. ' (piece of cake)

On the eighth day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Tidal wave: '8 dictionaries. '('what is cake')

Shockblast: '7 nasal sprays. ' #grumbles#

Starscream: '6 new swords. '

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats. ' flushing in the background

Galvatron: '4 cotton swabs. ' walks off

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres' valiantly continues the song

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast. ' (Grr i will not be a fool of you hear me you pathetic fleshling!')

Cyclonus: 'and a shoe horn to menace with. ' #cackle#

On the ninth day of Xmas alpha q gave to me.

Sideways: '9 minicons. '

Tidal wave: '8 dictionaries. '

Shockblast: '7 nasal sprays. ' sniffs the spray and gets an eye full and shoots the prop director

Starscream: '6 new swords. '

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats. ' ('This is so boring it makes bashing hot shot interesting')

Galvatron: walks in'4 cotton swabs.' ('This is irksomeI hate sing a longs)

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres.'

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast. ' captures the star sabre from Vhiaxus

Cyclonus: 'and a shoe horn to menace with. ' snaffles a energon cube

On the tenth day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Shockwave: '10 energon cubes. ' counting on the abacus.

Sideways: '9 minicons. '

Tidal wave: '8 dictionaries. '

Shockblast: '7 nasal sprays. ' pinches a sword from Screamer and started''playing with it'.'

Starscream: '6 new swords. ' ('minus one Oi')

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats. ' (''b>o>r>e>d.'')

Galvatron: '4 cotton swabs. ' Eats a energon weenie

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres. '

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast. ' (The minicon is mine at last hah now its world dommination.')

Cyclonus: 'and a shoe horn to menace with. ' #zzzzz#

On the eleventh day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Scorponok: '11 terrorcons. '

Shockwave: '10 energon cubes. '

Sideways: '9 minicons. '

Tidal wave: '8 dictionaries. '

Shockblast: '7 nasal sprays. ' raises cannon at Starscream

Starscream: '6 new- Agghh.'

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats. ' (What's a toilet and what dois it have to do with Christmas?)

Galvatron: '4 cotton swabs. ' Yawns with boredom

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres. '

Megatron: '2 slices of butter toast. ' #growls#

Cyclonus: 'And a shoe horn to menace with. ' shoots producer #scream#

On the twelfth day of Xmas Alpha Q gave to me.

Soundwave: '12 new voices. ' ('Irrelivant infomation on my vocal aparatus.')

Scorponok: '11 terrorcons. '

Shockwave: '10 energon cubes'.('Absolute lack of logic what is all this junk and rubish.'

Sideways: '9 minicons. '

Tidal wave: '8 Dictionaries.'

Shockblast: 'zzzzz.' snores.

Starscream: '-----------.'

Wheeljack: '5 toilet seats.' Breaks one.

Galvatron: 'Boring human nonsense that is not letting me destroy the misrible autobots.'

Vhiaxus: '3 star sabres.'

Megatron: '2 conquered universes in the name of decepticons I pummel a pest and it is Prime.'

Cyclonus: And - #snores#

All: Seasons Greetings!


	2. Ode to a christmas tree

Ode to the Christmas tree

Armada

* * *

Galvatron: 'She Does Not Own the Transformers So There' #Pouts# and i have to sing bwaah'

Galvatron Sings This Song ('Why Do I Have to Sing This Song You All Ready Made Me Sing the Last One')

Music Begins Galvatron Fumes A Little and Puts on His Most Terrifying Scowl everand Sings With Much Aggression

O Xmas Tree O Christmas tree O How You Make Me Itch

On Christmas Eve You Shed Your Needles

And Make a Mess on the Floor

And I Have To Clean It Up

On Christmas Eve You Shed Your Needles

O Christmas tree O Christmas Tree

How Much Fun It Is To Itch

That Was Sarcasm on Christmas Eve

O Christmas tree O Christmas Tree

How I Wish To Chop You to Bits

You Look Like Thrust's Head

O Christmas tree O Christmas Tree How You Annoy Me

I Hate These Sing a Longs

I Hate the Way You Shed Your Needles

And As a Reminder of Cone Head's Head

Oh Plant O Plant You Must Be Destroyed

Shed Your Needles All Over the Place

And A Squid Head Look Alike I Hate You

O Christmas tree O Christmas Tree

You over Decorated Slag Heap

Die Plant Die Slag You

_(Destroys the Tree)_

Merry Christmas


End file.
